Picnic
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Buzz trys Mahii Mahii and thinks of a tragic story that happened a long time ago. Rated T for later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm back! Sorry I haven't been on in forever but I went on vacation. This is my first T rated fic. So um, yeah.

Picnic

Barbie snuck in 6-year-old Bonnie's backpack with a basket. She was going to picnic at Bonnie's room. They had planned this for a while but when they heard that Bonnie was going to a graduation party, they toys had time. Bonnie came home and threw her backpack on her bed and greeted the toys.

"Hey guys. I'm back from daycare! We learned about double digit numbers like 13 and 14." She said. She picked up Woody and pulled his string. "There's a snake in my boot!" the toy said. "That's interesting. I got to go to my cousin Sid's graduation party. I will be back tonight!" She said as she ran out the door.

The toys woke up to find something moving around in there. "Barbie's here!" Woody yelled. He unzipped the bag and a Barbie popped out.

"Hi everyone!" She said as the toys were cheering.

"We are so glad for you to join us Miss Barbie." Buzz greeted acting fancy.

"Are you guys ready? I brought my food." Barbie asked. They all said 'Yes' all in sync. Rex rolled out a blanket. And everyone sat down to eat each other's meals. The radio was on and Justin Bieber came on.

"OMG Justin Bieber I love him! I have all his songs on my Ipod!" Jessie shouted as she heard the "teen's" voice.

"I just don't see him as good." Buzz said as he grabbed for Barbie's food. "Hey Barbie what is this?" He asked

"Mahii Mahii." She replied. Buzz took a bite and he really liked it.

" Hey this tastes just like chicken! What is this creature that's tastes so good?" He asked

"I think that's fish." She replied. Buzz dropped the fish with a blank face. Jessie murmured a "Oh no, Not again." Buzz started to remember a tragic memory from long ago.

CLIFFHANGER! If you want to see the next part sooner review and favorite. Also this is based of something I did on vacation. Mahii Mahii is a real fish and it does taste like chicken. Except I didn't think of a tragic fish story. This chapter doesn't deserve a T rating but the next chapter will, so PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!


	2. Tragic Fish Story!

Picnic Chapter 2

FLASHBACK*It was a beautiful day and toys snuck out of Andy's car to go fish by the lake while the Davis' were at the beach-ish area (that's how long ago). Woody, Buzz, and Jessie were fishing at the docks. But the whole day was boring and no one caught any fish. "This is so boring." Jessie said.

"You have to be patient." Woody said. They sat for another 20 minutes until something happened.

"WOAH! Hey I got one!" Buzz yelled reeling in the line. The fish on the line tugged and pulled. "Guys pull!" He asked. They toys pulled on his back and yanked it so hard the fish came out and flopped around. "Yes! I got one!"

"Way to go Buzz!" Jessie said as he hugged him. The fished flopped all over the dock and landed right in Buzz's ass crack! Buzz yelled so loud but luckily nobody heard them. It kept flopping and squirming you could call this rape. The others wanted to help but they couldn't. It finally came out after 5 minutes and hopped in the water. Buzz started to hyperventilate and cry. Jessie came to comfort him. He cried so hard.

"It was terrible!" He said in the middle of the sobs. *

'Back to the table'

Buzz started to hyperventilate and ran to the bathroom. "Buzz come back! She didn't know!" Jessie shouted chasing after him. Woody started to remember and became teary eyed.

"I'm a terrible friend. I could've stopped him. I don't know why!" He said and started to cry.

"Okay I'm confused. What is this thing you couldn't stop to Buzz?" Barbie asked. Woody decided to tell her everything.

"It's okay Buzz. The fish was not gay." Jessie said comforting his crying love.

"I bet he was bi." He said. "We made a deal that we'd never eat or mention fish again."

Buzz said between sobs.

"Barbie didn't know." Jessie said calm.

"It just was wiggling and squirming and it just didn't stop." Buzz said and started to cry.

"Oh that sounds horrible." Barbie said after listening to Woody. "I feel bad for him. Poor Buzz. What should I do to make it up to him?" She asked.

"Well maybe a nice apology and something to make him feel better would be an option." Woody told her.

"Nah. OOH! Maybe a nice apology and something to make him feel better would be nice!" Barbie added. Woody just sighed.

READ ME! That was long just for you guys! There you have it! A tragic Fish story just like you wanted now PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, I was watching Tosh.0 while typing this. The new peter pan one. I got a little distracted. I have no idea how I came up with this story. Poor Buzz LoL. Thanks!


End file.
